Broken
by xXNileyLivesxX
Summary: A young girl is left in pieces. Her world is falling apart. She feels like she has no where to go. Can anyone save her? What if that one person to save her is...her teacher? Drama. Love. Tears. and more. From the author of Brotherly Love. Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Some things in the story my be seen as alarming, please understand I am not making fun or mocking it.  
Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written a new story. This idea came to me a little awhile ago..I'm just gonna see where this ends up. Hope you like it, pleaseee review!

Life. A simple word with a lot of meaning. To me, life is pointless. There's no point in trying to make people happy and living to please other people. No matter what you do, everyone will just end up hating you even more. I've come to this conclusion quickly and easily. To me, life is just a never ending story of being hurt and mistreated. I don't understand the big hype of this thing we call "life". I hear people all the time saying how precious life is and how we have to live each moment like it's out last. I'm dying for it to be my last moment. This last moment that every one talks about seems to damn far away. I wish I could speed up time...I wish I could go to that moment right now. It would make things a lot easier for me and for everyone surrounding me.

"Miley! Miley!"

The voice of my mother startled me from my own thoughts. I sat upright in my bed and yelled back, "yeah?"

"Come here, I want to talk to you about something," I groaned. This was never a good thing. Whenever my mother wanted to talk to me, it was usually one of three things, 1. She was out of wine and needed more, 2. She wanted to tell me something that she just now remembered about my father or 3. She wanted to scold me for anything that she could find slightly wrong with me. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall, bracing myself for whatever it was she wanted to say to me.

She was in her usual position, sitting on the couch, legs crossed and cigarette in one hand and remote in the other. When she heard my footsteps, she put the remote down and turned her head to face me. "Take a seat. Now" I sighed, by the sound of her voice, this talk wasn't going to be a good one. What am I kidding, whenever she talked to me it always resulted in me crying myself to sleep. I took a seat in the recliner across from the couch.

"Miley, school starts tomorrow, you're senior year. I'm quite surprised that you made it this far. I expected you to drop out two years ago. I know that senior year is big deal for you teenagers...I really don't understand why nor do I really care. I just want you to know that just because you have school now that I you're not going to be slacking around the house, you understand?"

I sighed with relief. I've heard the same speech from her every year before school started since I was seven years of age. I nodded in agreement. She smiled a cold smile and turned her attention back to the tv. I got up from the recliner and retreated back to my room. Senior year...my last year in high school. Hopefully this meant my last year living here. But, with my luck...I'll be stuck in this hell for 10..15...20 more years. I plopped in my bed and curled up to the blanket. I closed my eyes, trying to find something to drift myself into a deep sleep.

Morning arrived rather quickly. I groaned as the sunshine hit my eyes. I rolled up and buried my head in my pillows. Most people I know are always overly excited for the first day of school. Honestly, I could careless. The only thing that I like about going to school is being away from my house. Other than that, school is a building packed with people wall to wall that I can't stand and that can't stand me. Reluctantly, I got up from my bed. I ran a brush through my hair and threw it back in a pony tail. I dressed simply, t-shirt and jeans. I glanced at the clock; 7:05. My mother would still be sleeping. She normally doesn't wake up until noon.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the house. I didn't live to far from the school, only a block and half. The air was cool, that was perfectly normal for a September morning. I wrapped my arms around my waist and kept my head down. I began to wonder to myself if this year is going to be any better than the past three. I knew deep inside that this year wasn't going to be any better...but I guess I had to keep hope alive in me some how. One more year...I could do it.

In the distance, I heard screaming and laughing. I didn't even realize how close I was to the school now. I weaved through the the cliques of people and walked into the building. Walking to my locker, I looked up and down the hall, scanning for my best friend, Demi Finally, my eyes landed on her. She was walking hand and hand with her boyfriend, Joe. It was so weird to call her and Joe a thing now. We were all best friends and I never expected them to get together. I knew that Demi had a little crush on Joe...but I thought that was it. It was awkward hanging around them sometimes...I always feel like I'm the third wheel.

"Mi!" Demi let go of Joe's hand and ran straight into. I laughed as we collided and waved over to Joe. He was smiling and shaking his head at Demi's spunky outburst. "Did you get your schedule yet?,"

I clicked open my locker and swung my bag over my shoulder, placing it inside. "Nope. I just got here like three minutes ago"

She pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket. "Well go get it. I want to see if we have classes together. Joe and I have English, Trigonometry, lunch and World History together." Her smile got wider as she grabbed Joe's hand again.

I giggled and shut my locker. "Alright. I'll go get it". I walked a few feet down from my locker and into the office. One of the secretaries sat behind the desk with a small stack of papers in front of her. I assumed that most of the students got their schedules already. When she heard me come in, she looked up at me from behind her thick rimmed glasses.

"Schedule?" She asked and I nodded. "Name?"

"Miley Cyrus" She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and fingered through the small stack of papers. When she reached mine, she handed it to me, smiled and wished me a good first day. I looked down: English, Chemistry, Foods, Trigonometry, World History, Health and Lunch 1..seemed pretty good to me. I walked back out into the hallway to see Demi anxiously waiting. She skipped over to me and grabbed my schedule out of my hands.

"Yay!" Demi squealed, "We have every classes except health together. We even have lunch!"

I smiled. What were the odds? Maybe this year wouldn't be such of a hell hole. "Well, that made things better" Joe peered over Demi's shoulder and started laughing. Demi and I glanced over him, giving him a weird look.

"Hey, Miley, we have every single class together" He flashed me a playful smile.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Lovely. I've had to deal with you every single year since we were 5...& now I'm still stuck with you".

"Oh you love it and you know it. " He smiled again and wrapped his arm around Demi's waist. I rolled my eyes again, fighting a smile.

"Oh, wow, I was expecting you to get new clothes this year Cyrus. Still stuck wearing the rags you found on the street" I heard the click of heels and that stupid high pitched voice. Immediately, I was annoyed. Bridget...also known as my worst fucking enemy, has made her presence know again. I turned on my heel to face her.

"Ya know, I'd rather be wearing rags than clothes that cost a million dollars an item. Unlike you, I have priorities and dressing like I'm going out to a club every day isn't one of them." I heard Joe muffle a snicker from behind me. Bridget just glared at me, clicked her heels once again and left.

"You'd think she'd get tired of fighting with you" Demi sighed, leaning her arm against me.

I shrugged, swallowing back the sting of pain I felt. "I could careless"

The warning bell dinged and the hall ways slowly started clearing. Demi grabbed mine and Joe's hands. "Let's go fuck shit up in English"

I laughed. "English is your best subject. Don't act like you're actually going to be a rebel"

"Oh fine. Plus, I heard that the new english teacher, that we have so been blessed to be in his class, is really hot" Demi smiled big and Joe cleared his throat. She laughed, "I said heard...I haven't seen him...so I don't know for sure"

"I don't think I could ever imagine a 'hot' teacher actually working here. All of the teachers I've had were old...well, guy teachers anyway"

Demi shrugged, "I guess we'll have to see"

We walked into the classroom, which was pretty filled. Sitting in the front, was of course, Bridget. I ignored the very fact that she was in that class and took a seat in the second row. Demi sat in front of me and Joe sat across from her. I leaned back in my seat, waiting for class to start. A few seconds later, the final bell rang and every one filled the seats. A few seconds later, a man walked into the room. He was young, if I had to guess he was 28 or 29. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt, rolled up sleeves. He had curly brown hair and from what I could see, dark brown eyes. Most of the girls gasped as soon as he walked. I heard a few from behind me say that he was "sexy".

Demi turned to me with wide eyes and whispered, "Oh my god..he's like a God. Sexiest man I've ever seen" Joe clearly heard her and glared at her.

"Hey, I thought I was the sexiest man you've ever seen?"

I snickered. "Well...you are, I mean...I was just..I..I'm just gonna stop talking now," I laughed again. Demi's lack of thinking before speaking tends to get her in sticky situations every once in a while.

"Welcome back! I'm Mr. Jonas" His voice startled me. I adverted my attention to him. He was leaning against his desk, holding himself up by his arms. "As most of you probably know, this is my first year teacher. So, I'm going to apologize in advance for any mistakes that I'm going to make. I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself" I could sense the nervousness in his voice. His voice was shaky in some parts and he seemed like he couldn't sit still. "I've been married for 2 and half years" I could have swore I heard a few disappointed sighs escape from a few girls mouths. I glanced down at his left hand, sure enough he had a wedding ring on. "I don't have any kids as of now. I'm a graduate from the University of Florida and moved her just a year ago. Um..I think that's pretty much it. I guess I'm going to go around the room. I want you to tell me your name and one interesting thing about yourself"

I groaned. It seems like every year, every teacher plays this game. There's three reasons why I hated playing this. 1. It gets annoying and old after playing it for 13 years. 2. I hated my turn. Talking in front of people makes me nervous and 3. I don't ever know what to say. Honestly, there isn't anything interesting about me.

"We're going to start over here" He pushed himself off his desk and walked over to Demi. Fuck, this means that I'm second to go. I wish he would have started on the other side of the, at least then I would have time to think of something to say. Demi blushed and giggled. "I'm Demi and I've been writing songs since I was five years old"

Mr. Jonas smiled, "That's a unique name and that's very cool". Demi blushed even harder and giggled more. She was always bad at hiding when she was nervous. "What about you?"

I gulped. I could have swore I heard Bridget snicker and mumbled that there was nothing interesting about me and to just skip me. Mr. Jonas turned away from me, glared at her and looked back over at me. Bridget blushed and looked down.

"I'm Mi-Miley and there really isn't anything interesting about me" My voice shook and I began to play with the hem of my shirt.

Mr. Jonas chuckled, "I'm sure this is. There has to be something"

I looked back up at him, "Um...well, I guess, I write a lot in my free time"

He smiled at me, "See. And that'll come very handy in this class. What about you?" He moved on to the next student.

I sunk in my seat, thank God that was over. Although, I do have to admit I feel pretty stupid. I should've said something a little more interesting. Going around the classroom took pretty much the whole class. It was entertaining to watch some of the girls bat their eye lashes at Mr. Jonas and try to say things that would try and impress him. Bridget was the worst. Right before he got to her, she fixed her shirt to show more of her chest and folder her arms together to push her chest up. She batted her eye lashes and it such a sick sweet voice said English was her favorite. Mr. Jonas seemed to pay no attention to her attempt at making herself seem seductive. Girls like her made me sick.

After English, the day was pretty much uneventful. I didn't have any more classes with Bridget, thank the lord. When the day was over, I went straight home. Normally, I would have probably stayed a little after...but I was exhausted. When I walked into my house, things seemed a little off. The door was unlocked and a red mustang was parked in the front yard. I cautiously walked into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Mom?" I didn't hear a response. I slowly walked down the hall, peeking into the living room. No one. I glanced in the kitchen and the den, still no one. I walked up the stairs, "Mom?" There wasn't answer but I heard muffled noises coming from her bed room. The door was open, but I couldn't see anything from where I was standing. I walked up the stairs and peeked into her room. I rolled my eyes at what I seen. Of course, I should have known. Another one of my moms "clients" had a "meeting" with her today. More like a fuck session. I walked away from her room and went into mine. I shut my door and plopped on my bed, closing my eyes.

I'm not so sure how long I was asleep, but I was jolted away by the sound of my bedroom door slamming up. I jumped up to see my mom leaning against the door frame.

"Whore, get your ass up" Her voice was slurred and disoriented. Of course she was drunk, when was she not. I got up from my bed. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my face. She gave me a smile before bringing her hand away and smacking me across the face. I bit my lip to keep from yelping.

"Who do you think you are? Coming home and going straight to bed. Things need to be done around this house and you shouldn't be sleeping. You're such a worthless piece of shit,"

I refused to look my mother in the eyes as I spoke, "I knew things had to be done, but you were busy when I got home, so I decided taking a nap wouldn't hurt anything"

She gripped my shoulders tightly, digging her nails into my skin. "Wouldn't hurt? You're such a lazy piece of shit" She smacked me across the cheek again, twice. I bit my tongue again. My face stuck and my eyes began to tear up. "I don't even understand why I gave birth to such a waste of time and space" She pushed me down to the floor, kicking me in the stomach. I wrapped my arms around my body fighting the urge to scream and cry. "I hate you so fucking much. I wish you were never born. You're nothing but an ugly whore. You're good for nothing" She kicked me in the stomach again and again. Finally, she stopped. She leaned down next to my face and spit at me.

As soon as I thought she was gone, grabbed on to the end of my bed and pulled myself up. Tears started streaming down my face. My stomach killed and my face stung. I wobbled to the bed and shut the door. I flipped my hair out of my face and leaned against the sink to hold myself up. I looked at my reflection. My make-up ran down my face. I looked like a troll. My mother was right, I was ugly and I was worthless. The tears poured harder down my face as I reached in the drawer by the sink. My hand fished around until I clamped down on the razor. I rolled up my sleeves, revealing the other scars and took out all my pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didnt really get a lot of reviews for the first chapter, but I'm absolutely in love with this story. I have good ideas for this story...but I don't want to write it if no ones reading. So please, review. **

I stumbled out of the bathroom, holding a wet cloth against my burning skin. Tears poured down my face, blurring my vision. I collapsed on my bed, bring my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around myself. My eyes burned from crying, forcing me to keep them shut. I'm so fucking weak and I hate it. I should just ignore what my mother says to me. I should just ignore what Bridget says to me. But I'm just so damn weak.

Sleep soon crept over me, shutting off all my emotions. I was almost thankful for that. I need to learn how to shut my brain off. I needed a break.

Morning came too soon. The sun broke through my blinds, striking me write in the eyes. I squinted my eyes and noticed I was in the exact same position that I had fell asleep in. I groaned and stretched my limbs. I was stiff, way to stiff. I glanced down at my arm to see the bleeding had stopped, but the cuts were still very present. Reluctantly, I got up from my bed and head towards my bathroom again. After I turned on my shower, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My face was still puffy and red. I wonder if I actually cried during my sleep..

I stripped from my clothes and hopped in the shower. The warm water was soothing, although it stung at my arm. I quickly washed my body and got out. I didn't really feel like getting ready..not that I ever did. I dried my hair and just let it fall into loose waves. Swiftly, I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Thank-god it was sort of chilly, I still haven't mastered hiding my cuts yet. I grabbed my bag and headed to school.

I kept my head down as I walked, replaying the night before over in my head. I felt guilty. I over-reacted big time, I know I did. I should have just took what my mom was handing to me and went to sleep after it. I've been dealing with this for 7 years now..I should be used to it by now. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I heard the laughter and yelling of people walking around the high schools campus. I took a deep breath and prepared to fake a smile all day. I walked into the school to find Demi waiting for me at my locker. Oddly enough, Joe wasn't standing next to her.

"Where's Joe?" I asked as I got to my locker.

"He's gonna be late today. He had a doctors appointment this morning" She spoke, her voice was still cheerful even with Joe not around.

I nodded and collected my things from my locker. "You excited for English today?" Demi smiled, nudging me in the side.

I laughed. "I swear you're in love with him and we barely know anything about him!"

"I do know one thing, his wife is a very, very, very lucky women" She sighed dreamily.

I shook my head, "I sometimes wonder what I'm going to do with you. Remember, you have a boyfriend"

"Oh, come on, there's nothing wrong with a little crush. Now come on, I don't want to be late!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I forced laughter the whole time, trying to make it seem like I was excited to go to class. The only thing I really wanted to do was go lay in my bed and cry. No, I take that back..what I really want is to go somewhere far, far, far away from here.

We got to class just as the warning bell was going off. The room was pretty much empty except for a few people. Mr. Jonas was sitting on top of his desk talking to...Bridget. Well, she was doing the most of the talking. As she was rambling on, he seemed completely uninterested. He would smile and nod occasionally, but his eyes kept drifting around the room. I rolled my eyes as I sat down. Bridget's know for sucking up to teachers and I'm guessing that it's going to be ten times worse with Mr. Jonas just because he's "hot".

I never really did get a good look at him. Yesterday, I was too distracted and could have really cared-less of what he looked like. Today, he was wearing a pair of khakis and a white dress shirt. Just like yesterday, the sleeves were rolled up. He had a nice smile, I had to admit that. His hair was messy, but it seemed like it was planned to be that way. It was like he perfectly styled it like that. His eyes were dark, from where I sat. I know that I looked over him yesterday too..but there were things about him today that I didn't notice yesterday. Like how he's actually really tan. I guess I could say he's attractive. He's sure a hell of a lot better than most of the teachers around here.

The final bell rang and Mr. Jonas sent Bridget to her seat. She skipped away with a huge smile on her face. She makes things too damn obvious sometimes. "Morning Class. I know yesterday was a pretty boring day for you guys and I'm sorry for that. I'm promising you guys as of now I'm going to try my very best to make this class fun and easy" He wasn't as nervous as he was yesterday, but I could tell he was still uneasy about talking in front of us. "Now, I want you all to take out a sheet of paper. On this sheet of paper, I want you to make a list of 5 things that you are thinking about right now. This year our main focus is to take those thoughts of yours and turn them into something. You'll be adding 5 things to this list 2 days a week. Begin"

I took a piece of paper out and stared at it blankly. There was no way I could I write down the things I'm thinking about. There's no way. The things that run through my mind are for my brain to process only. I guess I could make things up. But...what sorts of things would be believable. My cat? No, he might ask us to bring in pictures of the things we're thinking about. A boyfriend? No, that would be too hard to make up a story about and if ever asks us to read it out loud I'm screwed.

My thoughts were interrupted once again by the bell ringing. Did I really just waste the whole class debating with myself? The class filed out quickly, way to quick for me. I stood up and just like a loyal puppy, Demi stood there waiting for me. I shot her an apologetic smile and she shrugged. I gathered my things and started towards the door when a voice startled me to a stop.

"Miley? Can I talk to you for a second?" Demi kept walking, gave me a wink and left. I slowly turned around and nodded, walking closer to the voice that called me.

Mr. Jonas sat on top of his desk, a concerned look plastered across his face. I started to panic, I've seen that look on teachers faces before. I thought back to class, I never lifted up my sleeves, did I? No I couldn't have. I'm more cautious than that.

"Are you feeling okay? You seemed a little distracted today" He asked as he made eye contact with me. I was right, his eyes were a dark brown. They almost looked like a swirl of chocolate.

I nodded. "I'm fine Mr. Jonas" I forced a smile. Here we go again, another "concerned person". Concerned my ass, more like just curious.

He gave me a skeptical look and then sighed. "Alright, if you say so". Just then the warning bell went off. Oh great, now he was making me late. To my surprise, he turned to his side and grabbed a scrap sheet of paper, scribbling something down. Once he was done, he handed to me. "Just so you aren't marked tardy" He gave me a smile and I muttered a thanks. Quickly, I left his room.

When I got to my locker, I decided that I could just take my time getting class. I had a pass after all. Plus, I wasn't too thrilled into going to class today anyone. I looked down at the pass Mr. Jonas gave me. His hand writing was big and blocky, a typical males writing. He switched from capitals to lower case letters a lot, not something I've seen often. I stuffed the pass into my pocket and clicked open my locker.

I was a little annoyed that he kept me after class for that. I've been through that process before and it's just getting old now. No one ever asked me if I was "feeling okay" because they actually cared, they only asked cause they were simple curious and just itching to tell the office. It was like a competition between them, whoever "saved" the most students by the end of the year gets teacher of the year or some shit like that. Of course, Mr. Jonas would be pushing the issue, he's new. He would want to make a good first impression.

I got my things for my next class and went straight there. I walked in right when Mr. White was rambling on about something stupid. I handed him my pass and took my seat. I glanced at Demi and she was giving me a weird smirk. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was thinking. I laughed and shook my head, she just pouted.

I turned my attention back to Mr. White and tried my best to focus on what he was saying, that was merely impossible.

Lunch came quickly, to my great luck. I sat next to Demi just in time to hear her talking about homecoming. I've been to every homecoming, just because she's made me go. If I wasn't for her, I would have been stuck in my room that night, doing absolutely nothing. I always hated homecoming and I always will. To me, it's a pointless night. You go buy an expensive dress, get your hair and nails done, buy shoes, rent a limo and whatever else you do, just for one night. It's a waste of time and money. Plus, me being the anit-social girl I am, it's never that fun for me either.

"Miles, you're going this year," Demi spoke, it sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

I shrugged, "doesn't really look like I have choice. You're gonna make me go,"

She smiled with pride. "You know me too well. Plus, we're seniors! This is our last homecoming. There is no way in hell I was going to let you miss this one," I laughed and shook my head, Demi was definitively the determinated type. "So, this weekend we have to go shopping for dresses!"

I nodded. As much as I hated this part the most, it was a chance to get out of the house.

The bell rang and we all got up from the lunch tables. My next class I would have to say is my worst class. The teacher drags on and on literally about nothing. The kids in that class don't shut up and they're just annoying. I walked over to my locker and bent down to get my stuff. Someone came from being me and shut my locker in my face. I looked over to see...of course...Bridget.

"Hey bitch, how's your mom's whore business going?" She cocked her head and clicked her heels. She wore a sly smile on that perfect, evil face of hers.

I rolled my eyes and clicked open my locker again. "She's not running a whore business, if she was, I would expect to see you at my house every day"

The few people around us snickered at my comment. I felt a boost of confidence from that. Bridget let out a little snicker.

"Honey, there's a difference between looking good and getting all the guys and looking like complete trash and getting all the guys. Clearly, your mom just has to open up her legs to even get a guy to look in her direction,"

More people started crowding around Bridget and I. There were two things I was feeling at that very moment. One, I felt anger. Even with the circumstances that I'm under, I will not tolerate someone saying those things about my mother. Two, I felt insecure. The more people that crowded around us, the more that would witness this little fight and it would probably become the talk to the school. Everything that has to do with Bridget is the talk of the school.

"Don't talk about my mother like that" I gritted my teeth together and tried to make my voice sound stern.

She smiled. "Okay, I'll talk about both of you" She gripped my wrist and I winced. I bit my lip from yelping in pain. The pressure she was putting on my wrist made the cuts sting and burn. "Looks like you get your clothes from her. All ripped and ratted. Such a trashy sight."

I yanked my arm away. Everyone was staring at us like they were expecting a fight to break out. In my head, I had already smashed Bridget's head into the wall about a million times. Anger was still boiling in my blood. "Bridget, can't you just go bother someone else? I'm not in the mood to here insults that perfectly describe you"

"HA, that was a good one. Where did you read that one? On the back of the cereal box?" Everyone was laughing now.

I had enough of sitting there. I had nothing else to say to her and I didn't want to say anything to her anyway. It was getting to the point where I couldn't hold back my tears and my emotions. Thats the last thing everyone needs to see, me crying. I don't need to be laughed at for that and I don't need anyone's sympathy. I shut my locker and walked right passed Bridget.

She turned around on her heels, "Oh, am I hurting you? Yeah, you go and walk away like the pussy you are". She walked right in front of me, stopping my from going any farther. "Oh, I'm sorry Miley. I said some mean things didn't I? The truth hurts doesn't?" The words she spoke sounded as if they were filled with poison. I pushed her out of my way. All I wanted was to get to class. Pushing her wasn't the smartest thing I could have done.

She pushed me back and hit the wall. I yelped. The pain that my mother put me in the night before had returned. Pain sired through my body as I fought to stand back up. She kicked me in the side and I fell once again. It was like the exact replay of what happened the night before with my mom.

"Fight back you worthless bitch! Or am I just too much for you?," Everyone around Bridget was screaming fight. Things seemed foggy to me. I swallowed back my tears. I wont show it. I wont shot my pain. I lifted my head up to see Bridget's fist go up. I winced.

"LADIES! Break it up! Everyone go to class now or you'll all receiving detention, "I recognized the voice; Mr. Jonas.

He grabbed Bridget's arm and held her back as she tried to fight back his restraint. "Adam, grab her! I'll get Miley," Adam? I looked up to see Mr. White take Bridget from Mr. Jonas and pull her into the office. I pushed off the wall and tried to stand up. I stumbled backwards, but Mr. Jonas caught me.

"Miley, are you okay?" I swallowed back my tears.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. The lie burned in the back of my throat. My back ached and my wrist was burning. I felt dizzy and all I wanted to do was cry. Go home or somewhere far away and curl into a ball and cry.

Mr. Jonas still had his arm around my waist, steadying me. I didn't even realize how wobbly I was. He was walking me somewhere, but I was too focused on keeping it together. A few minutes later, I realized we were in his classroom.

"What's your next class?," Mr. Jonas asked as he carefully let my slide into on the desks.

"Trig, Mrs. Sataski" I put my head in my arms, breathing slowly. Don't cry. Don't cry. Stop it. Stop it. I kept repeating this in my head, trying to calm myself down. In the background I heard Mr. Jonas talking to Mrs. Sataski. I wasn't sure what he was saying. I suddenly heard him get up and sit on top of the desk next to me.

"I talked to her, you're gonna stay in my room for the hour. This is my prep hour, so I don't mind. Now are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, lifting my head up. I forced a smile.

"You're lying"

**Sorry if the ending sucks...I'm like so tired, but I had an idea and I just had to write. I really hope you guys like this. I have some interesting things planned for this story. I really hope that more people review! Please review! I love you guys! Oh & guess what my birthday's wednesday- july 25th I CANT WAIT, lol! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad that I got a few more reviews on the last chapter. I've been working really hard on this story and I just really hope people like it. I re-read the two chapters I've posted and I feel like a total idiot. I'm so sorry if there are any errors. I get so excited when I finish a new chapter that I don't even bother re-reading it. I know that I should, so I think I'm going to start. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. & oh, by the way, Happy Birthday to me tomorrow :)**

Right as the words "you're lying" left his mouth, I lost it. Tears overfilled the rim of my eyes and poured down my cheeks. I felt so weak and pathetic. I shouldn't be crying, I have absolutely no reason to be crying. Everything that is happening to me I deserve and there are so many people out there that have it worse. I'm being a selfish bitch right now. I need to stop crying. Miley, stop crying, now.

"Miley, please, tell me what's bothering you," Mr. Jonas' voice was soft, caring, but I just couldn't look at him. I shook my head, there was no way I could tell him. "Mi, you can't lie to me. There has to be a reason for your tears. I don't care if the reason you're crying is small or big, whatever it is something that is upsetting you and that is what matters. Is it because of what just happened?"

Honestly, I would a little taken back at how soft his voice was. It genuinely sounded like he cared and he was worried about me, but I knew better than that. He didn't care and he wasn't worried, only curious. And he called me Mi? No one has ever called me that before. I just ignored it. Eventually, he'll get fed up with me and give up. If I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything, he would get annoyed and just send me on my way. That way, I wouldn't have to deal with telling him or being in this situation ever again. I liked that idea, a lot. We sat in almost silence. Tears still trailed down my face and I still refused to look at Mr. Jonas. I could feel his eyes on me, it made me a little uncomfortable.

There was a knock at that door, causing me to look up. Mr. Jonas motioned for me to wait a minute as he hopped off the desk. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a beautiful dark haired women. She had black curly hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. She was dressed nicely, sporting a pair of black pants and a purple buttoned blouse. As soon as she saw Mr. Jonas, a perfect smile sat on top of her face. She reminded me of a black haired barbie. She was perfect in so many ways.

"Hi honey!" Her voice was even perfect. She embraced Mr. Jonas into a tight hug. I'm assuming this was his wife or close friend? The wife sounded like a more logical answer.

"Selena, what are you doing here?" He didn't seem to sound so excited that she was there. He hugged her back but quickly let go.

"I'm here to drop off your lunch. I figured since I was in the area and on break, that I could drop you off some lunch, since you forgot yours this morning" Selena smiled again. I was right, it was his wife. I felt like I was invisible, which wasn't really a bad thing. She never once looked my way or even acknowledged me.

"That's sweet of you. But I think you should get going, I'm kind of dealing with something important right now. Plus, I don't think my wife being in my classroom would go over very well with my boss". He cracked a small smile. Selena giggled and agreed. Still, she didn't even look my way. She pecked him on the lips and skipped out of the room. I was still gaping over how beautiful she was. They were like a match made in heaven.

"I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea that she was coming here" I reverted my head back down to looking at the gray desk. "Are you still not going to talk to me?"

Reluctantly, I looked up and met eyes with him for the first time, I shook me head. He sighed and slid back on to the desk in front of me. Up this close, his eyes were gorgeous. They weren't cold and stiff like every other teacher in this building, they were warm and soft. There was something about them that made my stomach do flip flops and my heart race. This feeling wasn't something I was used too and it took me by surprised. It was like I was hit with it like a ton of bricks.

"Well, I guess I can't make you talk, even though I really wish you would. Miley, please, please talk to me?"

I suddenly became angry. I swear being a girl and these mood swings can get kind of annoying. He just doesn't give up does he? Clearly, I'm not going to talk, so I don't understand why he keeps pushing the issue. Oh wait, I do know why. I know what he wants. He wants me to talk so he can take me down to the office and they can admit me into some freaky ass hospital. He's not gonna get what he wants. I won't talk. I stood up and looked up at me.

"I'm leaving" that was the first thing I said since I sat down in his room. He looked at me with weird eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. I'm going home. You're not going to get me to talk so there's no point in me sitting here" Before he could say anything else, I stormed out of his room. I heard him call after me, but I ignored it. The tears built up in my eyes again and instead of holding them back, I let them go. I ran to my locker and grabbed my bag. I didn't know exactly where I was planning on going, but where ever it was, it wasn't home. I stopped by the office and signed myself out.

Once I hit the fresh air, I stopped running. I was feeling so many emotions at once that it was impossible for me to think one thing at one time. I was angry. I was angry at Bridget, at my mom, at Mr. Jonas and at myself. How could Bridget be such a bitch? Didn't she have anything better to do than make my life a living hell? Why did my mom not care about me? Why did she have to become such a piece of shit? Why did Mr. Jonas care? Why did he have to be so interested in my damn life? And why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I just handle everything that's happening?

There was this small voice in the back of my head that kept telling me that I should have told Mr. Jonas everything. I tried my hardest to ignore that voice, but it kept pumping against my ear drums. Maybe I should have told him everything. Maybe he did really care. I had never seen that look on a teacher's face before. It was like he wanted to help me. It was like he really cared. It couldn't hurt if I happened to tell him everything. What about that weird feeling I got when I really looked into his eyes for the first time? I've never felt like that before. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like that feeling.

Without even realizing it, I had walked home. I guess I was so used to just walking straight home. My mom's car wasn't home, so I guess that gave me a little time alone. I unlocked the front door and walked right in. I threw my bag to the side and walked into the kitchen. I jumped about three feet in the air when I seen some man sitting at the kitchen table.

"Um, excuse me...who are you?"

The man looked up from the pizza he was eating and smiled at me. "Oh you must be Miley. Your mom told me you would be home, but aren't you a little early?"

Oh of course, my mom knew him. I should be used to having random guys at my house by now. "Yeah, but I came home early cause I didn't feel good" I walked right past him to get a water out of the fridge. I heard him get up from the table and walk over by me. He walked real close behind me, making me extremely uncomfortable. He put his hands on the counter in front of me, blocking me in. I held my breath.

"Your mom failed to mention how pretty you were" He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight. I hope that he would disappear if I were to do this. He started to kiss my neck. I gulped and pushed my back into him, making him stumble backwards.

"I'm not my mom, stop" I said as sternly as I could, but I know my voice quivered.

"Oh you're a feisty one huh?" He spoke, a snarled smile played on his lips. I gulped once again. I really didn't like where this was going. He walked closer to me once again and locked his hands around my wrists. Once again, my wrist started to burn. "Have a little fun, dear. Your mom won't be home for awhile. She'll never know" His face was close to mine, I tilted my head away from him. I silently started praying that someone or something would walk through the front door. At this point, I didn't even care if it was my mom. This just could not be happening to me right now.

He gripped my face tightly, turning me towards him. He crushed his lips against mine. I fought to get him off of me. I punched and I kicked, but he was just strong for me. He let go of my face and slapped me. Tears stung my eyes once again, but I fought them. I had done enough crying today. I yelped as he pushed his hands up my shirt and lifted it off my head.

"You're going to do what I say, understand?" His voice was full of threat and promise. I gulped and nodded.

He slammed me against the wall and started kissing my body up and down. At this very moment, all I wanted to do was die. I didn't want to live anymore. There was no point in living anymore. Everything that could possibly happen to a person has happened to me. I was being raped and there was nothing I could do about it. I was too weak to fight him off. If my mom walked in right now, she wouldn't care. There was nothing left for me. There was no point of my existence. I fell limp and just let him do whatever he pleased.

At this point, he had my bra off and was working on getting my jeans off. He laid me of the floor and devoured my body with rough kisses. I felt hopeless. All I could do was lay there and let him do whatever he wanted. My life was over. Just as he was about to take off my underwear, I heard the front door open and then close. He jumped off me, faster than the speed of light. I silently thanked God for the sudden help. Standing in the doorway was my mother, and she looked anything but happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Before I had a chance to speak, he talked first.

"Honey, your daughters a monster. She came home early and just started taking of her clothes. I told her no, but she wouldn't listen!"

**Sucky way to end I know, I know. I really wanted to put out a need chapter, just because I want to write chapter 4 so bad. Just to give you a little hint, chapter 4 is a the big chapter :) Well I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so, the only reason why this chapter took so long is because I've worked extra hard on it. This chapter is a bit of an exciting chapter. It changes the story, I guess you could say. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please review :) It would make me happy :)))**

I looked up at mother, she stared at the guy standing in front of her and then switched her eyes back to me. I couldn't believe that he would say something like that. I never even touched him. He was the one who threw himself at me and tried to force me to have...well almost have sex with him. I slowly re-dressed myself, to make things a little less awkward. I stood up, carefully watching my mothers face. Things stayed silent for awhile. I began to wonder what she was thinking. She couldn't have thought that I actually would do something like that. There had to be at least some decency in her to realize that I wasn't that type of person.

Fear crept through my body as I watched her lips curl up into a snarl, directed at me. "Miley Ray, I can't not believe you would to that. You little whore" The phenom in her voice was evident, it sent chills down my body. I bit my lip, trying to think of something to retort back. She took a step towards me and I moved a step back.

"Mom, I- I swear, I didn't do any of that. I swear on everything that he tried to have sex with me!" I plead, my eyes bore right into hers. I backed up until I felt my body hit the counter. I silently prayed to myself that she would believe me. She had to believe me, she just had to.

"Steven, please wait for me in my bedroom...I have to have a long, long talk with this disgrace," I flinched at the word disgrace. So instead of being her 'daughter' I was her disgrace. Steven must have been that guys name...unless she was really that crazy and just said that to no one in particular. I saw movement in the corner of my eye as Steven nodded and headed for the stairs, leaving my mother and I alone.

"Miley...what the fuck were you thinking? I know that it may be hard for you to find some guy to give you any sense of attention at your school, but that doesn't mean you go for mine. Are you really going to disrespect your mother like that?" She stepped closer to me, her nose touching mine. Her breath reeked of alcohol. I held my breath and turned my face away from her. She gripped on to my chin tightly, turning my face sharply to face her once again. "You're such a little bitch. I don't even know why I kept you. I should have just left you at the hospital". She kneed me in the stomach and I doubled over, letting out a grunt. "You worthless little whore" She gripped shoulders and pinned my against the counter. Her freshly manicured hand swept across my face, her nails grazing my skin. Just as she was about to slap me again, I heard Steven's voice call for her. She let go of me and walked away without saying a single word.

As soon as I was sure she was gone, I stumbled into the living room and on to the couch. I held back my tears. I wasn't going to cry. I've done enough crying in my life. I can't cry just because my mom slapped me. She was right, I deserved it. I was nothing but a piece of shit. I was ugly, fat, and worthless. I must have looked easy to that Steven guy, so I guess that means I really am a whore. Uh-oh, I felt the lump in my throat rising. Miley, don't fucking cry. Don't be a weak bastard. Don't cry. I brought my knees up to my chest and tightly wrapped my arms around them. I buried my head into the couch, swallowing back my tears. I wasn't going to cry, I just couldn't.

I must have fallen asleep without having any sense of it. The slam of a door jolted me up from the couch. Out of the window, I saw Steven walking down the walk way. I started to shake. That man almost raped me and my mom still slept with him. My stomach twisted and turned and then twisted again. I quickly got up from the couch and dashed to the kitchen. I heaved off the garbage can, feeling my self shake even more. I stood myself up straight and wiped my mouth. The familiar tone of my phone suddenly radiated from the kitchen counter. Before it had a chance to wake up my mother, I picked it up.

_Are you busy today? I wanna go dress shopping! -Demixo_

I sighed, homecoming was always a big deal for Demi. Two of her most favorite things were dressing up and dancing. The night was absolutely perfect for her. She had been looking forward to her senior homecoming ever since we were freshmen. There was no was I could disappoint her. But, within the last 12 hours, I was beaten by my mother once again and assaulted by a man that I didn't know. Not any type of an event that would put my in the mood for shopping. But I just couldn't let her down. I could pull myself together. I could fake a smile. The only thing I was good at was faking a smile.

I sent her a text back and then trotted upstairs to my bathroom. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I jumped. My hair looked like a couple of rats decided to build their home in there. I had dry blood painted on my face. My mother had actually broke skin when she slapped. I washed off my face and applied a little make-up to cover up the scratches. You could still faintly see them, but it wasn't as horrible as it was before. I quickly wet my hair and threw it up into a pony tail. Swiftly, I changed my clothes and headed out the door. I didn't even bother leaving a note for my mother, she wouldn't even care to read it. She probably would just hope that I never returned.

I decided to walk to Demi's house. She only lives a block over from me, no sense in having her pick me up. The late September air bit at my skin, but I would just have to get over it. As soon as I got to Demi's house, she was already waiting for me in her car. I laughed to myself, her and shopping was another thing that you could always find her doing. Especially if the shopping meant that she was buying something that she could look absolutely gorgeous in. Even though, no matter what she wore, she always looked stunning. I've always been jealous of how beautiful she was.

I hopped in the passenger seat of her car and she looked up from her phone. "Well, it's about damn time you showed up" She flashed me her famous smile and I faked one back.

"Oh come on, I got here in like 15 minutes...that's not that long of a wait" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well that's 15 minutes that we could have spent shopping!" I just laughed as she started to car and started to pull away. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited to Joe to go as well"

"Isn't he going to see the dress you buy then? Isn't that like bad luck or something?"

"No, that's only for weddings silly! I want him to see the dress I buy"

The whole rest of the ride there we talked about what type of dress we wanted to get and all the stuff that goes with that. I tried to push all the memories of the previous night out of my mind, but they continued to creep up on me. There was a few times that I had to mentally calm myself down. I didn't want to freak Demi out, I couldn't ruin this shopping trip for her. I just had to suck it up and deal with it. As soon as we got to the mall, we met up with Joe.

"Hey asshole" I said as soon as I saw him. He was nowhere near an asshole, but I loved messing with him. He was like a younger brother...even if he was older than me

"Yo bitch, what's up?" The word 'bitch' echoed through my ears, only it wasn't Joe's voice saying it, it was my mothers. I faked a giggle and walked along side Demi and Joe. Their relationship was just perfect. They told each other everything and basically spent almost ever waking moment together. Whenever we hung out, I felt like a third wheel, but I never complained. Quality time with my two best friends was quality time, even if it meant that they sucked face with one another every 10 minutes. Not that I counted or anything.

I don't even know how many stores we went to. All I know, is my feet were really starting to ache. Demi and I had to have tried on 100 dresses by now. I loved a lot of them, especially the ones Demi tried on, but nothing just seemed to click with us just yet. At first, I must have seemed like I really wasn't into shopping. But trust me, I'm still a girl, a girl with many problems, but I still love to shop.

Finally, we found the perfect store. The second Demi tried on this dark pink dress, I knew that was the one she was going to get. The dress fit her perfectly. The heart shaped corset molded to her body as the dress plunged down to her knees. The beads ran along the top of it, setting off the silk mid-drift and ballerina like bottom. She looked absolutely amazing in it, even though she had no make up on and her hair was a mess.

"Demi, that dress is so you. You just have to get it" I said, the awe evident in my voice.

Joe spoke up from behind me, "Babe, words cannot explain how good you look"

Demi twirled a little more, blush rising on her cheeks. "I love this dress. This dress is just too perfect. Miley, I think you should try on that one blue one you were looking at earlier"

I shrugged and grabbed the blue dress she was talking about off the hanger. The dress was a little short for my liking, but it was still gorgeous. It was strapless and was almost like an extra skin that I could put on. Black stripes ran diagonally along the dark blue of the dress. I fell in love with it the second I saw it. Now it was up to how I looked in it. After I scooted my body into the tight dress, I looked at myself in the mirror. Instantly, I became self-conscious. It made my hips look bigger than they were. I looked super pale with the contrast of the dress. The dress looked beautiful, just not on me.

"Miles, let us see!" I heard Joe call out. I took an intake of breath and open the door. Demi's mouth dropped.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, you have to get this dress. It couldn't be anymore perfect for you"

I looked at her skeptically, "Are you lying?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh God, no. You would look so good in that dress"

"Miley, she's right. You look pretty hot" Joe chuckled as Demi playfully glared at him. Thank-God she wasn't an over jealous person. We would really have a problem them

I sighed. "I guess I'll get it" I looked down at the price tag and cringed. "Nevermind, it's way to expensive"

Demi walked up next to me and looked down. "Oh well, you're still getting it"

"This is way too much for you to spend Demi" You see, Demi has literally been buying my homecoming dresses every year. I hated the fact that she did, but she knew that my family hurt for money, so she always offered to buy things. I felt horrible for it. I didn't want her to think I was using her, cause I wasn't in any way shape or form.

"I don't care. I have enough money. This dress is just too perfect for you to pass up"

I gave in, there was no use fighting with Demi. She would always get her way in the end. I got redressed and handed her the dress. I guess I didn't look too terrible in that dress.

Monday came quicker than I wanted it to. It was only like the third week of school and I was already sick of it. Plus, today just spelled out as a bad day. First, I woke up late. So instead of enjoying my shower, I had to rush through it. I didn't have enough time to do anything with my hair besides let it go the way it was. I had to rush to get clothes on, barely even noticing what I put on. I just prayed that they matched. I basically had to speed walk to school as well. Things were just not going as I wanted.

I made it into the school with a good seven minutes to spare. I slowed down as I got to my locker, popping it open. A folded up white piece of paper floated out as soon as I opened the locker door. At first I ignored it, grabbing my English stuff instead. As soon as I was sure I had everything, I picked up the piece of paper that fell. I unfolded it and my heart completely stopped.

Written in bold blue letters were the words _**kill**** yourself** _. I stared at those big words, reading them over and over again. I could faintly hear the warning bell go off and the hustle of students trying to get to class on time. It all felt like it was miles away or like it was a dream. The only thing that I could pay attention to was those two little words. Someone wanted me dead. Someone didn't want me alive anymore. My mother doesn't want me to still be breathing and now someone at my school wanted me dead.

Without even reckoning what I was doing, I had walked to English. As soon as I realized, I forced myself to stuff that piece of paper in my back pocket and hurry into class. The first thing I saw when I walked in was Mr. Jonas. He was writing something long on the board. The same handwriting that I had seen days before was now being scribbled on to the white board. He finished just as the bell ring.

As he started talking, I zoned out once again. The note felt heavy in my pocket. It felt like the note was calling me. I tried my hardest to forget that I even had it, but it seemed almost impossible. When I was sure Mr. Jonas wasn't paying attention, I grabbed the note out of my pocket and unfolded it once again. The two words that were there 5 minutes ago, were still bold on that page. Nothing had changed, even when I wanted it too. My eyes burned into the paper, hoping it would just go away and never come back. Who would write me such a thing? I was so upset that I couldn't cry, if that's even possible.

I was startled when the bell rang. There I go away, wasting a whole class period drowning in my own thoughts. As soon as I got up from my chair, I head Mr. Jonas say, "I hate to keep doing this to you, but Miley, do you think you could come here a second?" I felt a case of deja vu wash over me. Not this again. Oh God, not this again. Demi stiffled a laugh and walked out the room.

"Yes, Mr. Jonas?" I spoke quietly.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but what were you staring at during class?" I gulped. So people noticed that I was just blankly staring at the paper. I felt a lump grow in my throat. I couldn't stand there any longer. Without saying a word I darted out of his room, leaving him looking confused, I assumed.

** /Nick POV**

I was startled to the fact that she just ran out of my classroom like that. I was just about to call after her when I noticed a white piece of paper on the floor that wasn't there a seconds before. Curiosity rushed over me as I picked up the paper and unfolded it. Bold letters that said _**kill** **yourself**_ were written on the paper. My mouth fell open a bit. Did someone write this to her? Or did she write this to someone else? She couldn't have written that to someone, she seemed to innocent of a girl. I folded the paper back up and placed it on my desk.

There was something about Miley that had me drawn to her. I wanted to know more about her. There were just things about her that made me wonder. It was like she had a hidden side to her or something. It worried me to see her act the way she does. Had she always acted like this? Or was this a new attitude for her? I had so many questions and so little of answers. Every time I talked to her, I wished she would say more than a few little words. But no matter what I did, she just wouldn't speak up. Now, to see this note that she must have received or I think she had received, it made me worry a little more.

There was something different about her and I just don't know how to describe it. I wanted to know more about her. I know teacher's really shouldn't get involved in their students personal lives, it was seen as unprofessional. The other teachers in this school all draw fine lines between their relationships with the students. They stick to the basic teacher-student relationship. I just want to know more about her. I want to know if she's okay. She was just different. She dressed differently. She presented herself differently. She was bland. But she was beautifully bland. **Nick, stop. What the fuck are you doing? **I really shouldn't be thinking like this right now. I quickly pushed all those thoughts in the back of my mind, hoping that they would never return.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. When the bell rang, I booked it out of there. Normally stayed later than that, but I had a killer headache and I just wanted to relax. As soon as I got him, I spotted my wife's car in the driveway. Well she was home a little earlier than normal. I wonder if she didn't have a enough clients at her office today. No one wants to sue people today I guess.

I walked in the door and saw her sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. "Hey honey," I smiled, placing my backpack full of papers on the ground.

She looked up from her coffee and smiled. "Hey. How was work today?"

I shrugged, "The usual. Teaching all day and teenagers giving me a headache" She just laughed. "So, I was thinking, we haven't been out in a long time. Why don't we go out to dinner on Saturday?"

"Shit, I'm sorry, I can't. I'm leaving for a business trip to Ohio for a meeting with a client. Can we do it Friday night?" She smiled an apologetic smile at me. Damn, I swear she was going on a business trip every other weekend.

"I can't do it Friday night. I have to chaperon the school's homecoming Friday night. And, you're going on another business trip? Didn't you just go on one like last weekend?"

"I know. I'm really sorry babe. It's just so many cases are starting to pick up and I really need to get on top of them. Are you mad at me Nick?" She pouted a little.

I sighed. "No, Selena, I understand. It's your job" I wrapped my arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The rest of the week went by rather eventless. Selena packed throughout the week and seemed to be working late hours at her office. I swear I barely see her nowadays. Either she's at her office or on business trip. I love her and I support her, but I was starting to feel like I was losing her. I miss spending time with her. Miley still acted weird throughout the week. She always seemed like she was on edge, but it was even worse this week. I began to wonder if I would see her at homecoming tonight. I oddly hoped that she was.

I adjusted my tie and fixed the shirt I was wearing. Selena walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Well don't you just look handsome?" I laughed.

"Thank-you. I'm a little nervous. This is the first time I've ever done this"

"Oh you'll be fine Nick. All you're doing is chaperoning a bunch of teenagers, not giving a speech in front of the whole country. You'll be good" She spoke with encouragement. I guess she was right. I kissed her quick before I headed out the door. I didn't live that far away the school, so I didn't have to rush to get there. As soon as I got there, the school was already packed. Groups of kids were standing outside taking pictures and what not. Ah, I remember my high school days. Those were the days.

I got out of my car and headed in the back of the school. We have a good 2 minutes before we were to allow the students into the school. Of course, I got put on watching the court yard and monitoring the students behavior there. Not something that was the most exciting but it will have to do. As the students filed in, I caught myself looking for Miley. I stopped dead in my tracks. I really needed to stop doing this to myself. I should not be searching the crowd of teens for one particular student. Instead, I tried to aim my eyes casually around, acting as if I was just chaperoning like I was supposed to.

Suddenly, without even trying...I spotted her. At first I wasn't a 100% sure it was her. But once I saw her smile, even though it was a weak smile, I knew it was her. Miley looked different. Instead of her hair being in a pony tail, she had it down tightly curled. I couldn't tell if she was wearing make-up or not, but that doesn't even matter to me. The dress she wore made her look radiant. I felt myself gulp. I needed to stop staring at her...but she looked breathtaking. It was hard to look away. She was taking pictures with Demi, smiling and everything. But there was something off about her.

"Mr. Jonas!" I heard my name and I turned around to find Bridget walking up to me.

"Oh, hi Bridget. How are you?" I asked, smiling politely.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good also."

"I was wondering if you would take a picture with me?" She batted her eyelashes at me and I mentally laughed, but obliged anyway. After the picture was down, I turned around to see if Miley was still there...but she was long gone.

It was getting down to the last hour of homecoming and I had only see Miley one other time. She was standing by the bathrooms when took a pink paper out of her purse. After she read it, she began to look around her, almost looking distraught. This brought a wash of worry over me once again. Afterwords, she dashed right into the bathroom and I have yet to see her again. I still tried to get myself off the whole looking around for her thing, but no matter what I seemed to do, I kept catching myself looking for it. It made me alittle uneasy.

"Hey, Nick, do you think you could do my a favor?" I turned around to see one of the guidance counselors walking towards.

"Yeah sure Ben, what do ya need?"

"There's a box in my office that has all of the flyers that the principal wants me to pass out after the dance and I totally forget to get them. There's a kid who's having a bit of an asthma attack in the west wing that I gotta take care of. Do you mind getting them for me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure no problem."

"Thanks Nick! You're the best"

I nodded again and started to walk towards the counseling wing. As I got closer to their offices, I heard the faint noise of what sounded like someone crying. The curiosity got the best of me and I began to follow the sound. It lead me to the end of the wing. I looked down the halls and saw a girl curled into a ball on the floor crying. I started to walk quickly towards her until I noticed the dress...

**Well, this is probably the longest chapter I've written in this story so far. I kind of really like the way this chapter turned out and I hope you guys do too. I normally don't like doing the whole switching of the POV's while writing a story. It just kind of takes a way the whole story to me. But I just had to do it. I wanted you guys to get a taste of what Mr. Jonas was thinking...instead of all Miley. Plus, you guys have to get a glimpse of what his life is like too, right? Well I hope you like this chapter! Please review!  
**

**Oh and another thing, I just have to share this...just well..cause I want too. Even though the Olympics are over, I have found myself obsessed with Tom Daley..still. It almost makes me want to write a story with him in it...but I'd have no where to put it...considering that don't have a "olympics" section on here, lol. Oh well. **

**ENJOY :)**


End file.
